


Stolz und Vorurteile

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem Treffen mit Vertretern des Pentagons haben Jack und Daniel einiges zu diskutieren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolz und Vorurteile

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ich hoffe, dass mir alle Jane Austen Fans verzeihen werden, dass ich den wundervollen Titel „Pride and Predjudice“ für meine Story „geklaut“ habe. Er wollte mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und wenn man es mit einem Augenzwinkern sieht, passt er wohl auch ganz gut.  
> 2\. Besten Dank, wie so oft, an meine phantastische Beta-Leserin Athor  
> 3\. Staffel: Ende 4 - Anfang 5

„Ist doch eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen, der heutige Abend, oder?“, fragte Jack halb zögerlich, halb hoffnungsvoll bei Daniel an, nachdem er die Tür von dessen Wohnung hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Obwohl es alles nur die langweiligen Bleistiftspitzer aus Washington waren.“ 

Er bezog sich dabei auf das Treffen mit einigen hochrangigen Vertreter des Pentagons und diversen, handverlesenen Abgeordneten, die auf Werbe-Tour durch das Stargate-Center gewesen waren. Für seinen Geschmack zeigten die Leute an ihrer Einrichtung leider viel zu viel Interesse, aber was tat man nicht alles, damit der Geldhahn nicht zugedreht wurde. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, einmal getroffene Entscheidungen zu rechtfertigen und die Vorteile des Stargates wie ein Autoverkäufer herauszustellen. Die Veranstaltung war mit einem Umtrunk in der Lobby des Cheyenne Mountain Resort Hotels zu Ende gegangen. 

„Es war schön, Major Davis mal wieder zu sehen“, gestand ihm Daniel kurz angebunden zu. Dann drehte er sich von der Anrichte, an der er gerade einen Blick auf den Anrufbeantworter geworfen hatte, kurz um und fügte beiläufig hinzu: „Du brauchst nicht da bleiben, Jack.“ 

Okay, dann hatte ihn sein Gefühl, dass NICHT alles in Ordnung war, wohl doch nicht getäuscht, musste Jack seufzend erkennen. Der Archäologe war überraschend schweigsam gewesen in der letzten Hälfte des Abends, so dass es sogar Jack aufgefallen war.  
„Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte er mitfühlend.  
„Nein. Mir geht es gut.“ Daniel drückte den Knopf des Anrufbeantworters und ließ sich von dem Vermieter mitteilen, dass der Strom am nächsten Montagvormittag für drei Stunden abgestellt würde. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Jack: „Ich bin nur müde.“ 

Jack schaute seinen Freund aufmerksam an, strich ihm einmal über den Arm und ließ dann seine Hand auf Daniels Schulter liegen. „Ich wollte heute bei dir übernachten, schon vergessen? Aber wenn du nur schlafen willst, ist das auch okay. Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen.“ 

Ohne ein Wort machte sich Daniel von ihm los und marschierte auf das Bad zu. Jack seufzte, löschte das Licht im Eingangsbereich, vergewisserte sich, dass die Tür verschlossen war, ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich aus. Als Daniel ins Schlafzimmer zurückkam, ging er rasch ins Bad, zehn Minuten später lagen sie zusammen im Bett. 

„Nacht, Jack.“ Daniel dreht ihm den Rücken zu. 

ÜBERHAUPT nichts war in Ordnung! Alle Signale, die Daniel in der letzten halben Stunde ausgesendet hatte, waren so deutlich gewesen, dass sie auch Jacks normalerweise ziemlich dicke Haut durchdrungen hatten. Irgendetwas nagte an seinem Freund und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er wüsste, was das war! Er zermarterte sich das Hirn, ob jemand während des Treffens Daniel oder seine Arbeit herabgesetzt hatte und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Es schien ihm eher so, als ob der Abgeordnete aus … wo war der kleine Dunkelhaarige noch her? Aus Virginia? War ja auch egal… er hatte jedenfalls den Eindruck gewonnen, dass der Kerl sehr interessiert an der geschichtlichen Seite des ganzen Stargate-Programms gewesen war und sich angeregt mit Daniel unterhalten hatte. 

Resolut knipste Jack die Nachttischlampe an, setzte sich im Bett auf und meinte: „Also gut, wenn es keine Kopfschmerzen sind, dann hör auf zu schmollen und sag mir, was los ist.“ Er schickte rasch ein beschwichtigendes Grinsen hinterher, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das kein so ganz diplomatischer Gesprächsanfang gewesen war.  
Das war aber auf Daniel verschwendet, denn der drehte sich nicht um, sondern zog stattdessen die Zudecke noch ein Stückchen höher und murmelte:„Ist schon in Ordnung.“  
Jack blies die Backen auf, ließ ein „pfff“ hören und meinte genervt: „Wenn ich was gemacht habe, was dir nicht gepasst hat, dann sag es mir. Aber hör auf, die beleidigte Jungfrau zu spielen!“ Das war etwas, was er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte! 

Wie eine Katze, die im falschen Moment geweckt worden war, schoss Daniel nach oben, kickte die Bettdecke zur Seite, kniete sich auf die Matratze und funkelte Jack böse an. Es tat seiner Empörung keinen Abbruch, dass er splitternackt war. Voller Wut spie er ihm entgegen: „Schon wieder!!“  
Jack fühlte sich wirklich ganz, ganz schlecht behandelt, denn er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, worauf Daniel anspielte. „Wenn du deine linguistischen Fähigkeiten mal zu etwas anderem als diesen rätselhaften Zwei-Wort-Sätzen nutzen würdest, wären wir vielleicht schon weiter!“, schoss er zurück.  
„Ich bin keine beleidigte Jungfrau!“, rief Daniel aufgebracht. „Verdammt noch mal! Nur, weil ich für dich die Beine breit mache, bin ich doch nicht die Frau in unserer Beziehung!!“

Wham! Für einen Moment fühlte sich Jack wie mit einer Eisenstange vor den Kopf geschlagen! Mit so einem Vorwurf hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet und dann war das eine Ausdrucksweise, die Daniel sonst gar nicht pflegte.  
„Hey! Das… das habe ich auch niemals behauptet!“, stotterte er. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schaute Daniel ungläubig an. „Niemals!“ Was hatte sich der Archäologe denn da wieder für abstruse Ideen in den Kopf gesetzt?  
„Vielleicht hast du es nicht eins zu eins gesagt, aber du hast es impliziert – gerade eben wieder! Und du hast …“  
„Halt, halt! Das war einfach eine Redewendung! Ich habe niemals andeuten wollen…“ 

„Du hast es heute Abend aber auch nicht abgestritten.“ Daniel reckte sein Kinn, zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute Jack herausfordernd an. „Nicht mit einem einzigen Wort.“ Er sprach überdeutlich, betonte jedes Wort einzeln und hatte eine so eiskalte Stimme, dass es Jack einen Schauder über den Rücken schickte. 

Jack öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder, als ihm aufging, dass Rumbrüllerei sie nicht weiter bringen würde. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann sagte er so ruhig wie möglich: „Das schwule Pärchen“, als ihm klar war, auf was Daniel hinaus wollte. Der Archäologe nickte. 

Sie waren nämlich nicht die einzigen in der Hotelbar gewesen. In einer der sonst noch anwesenden Gruppen war ein offensichtlich schwules Paar, das für alle deutlich sichtbar miteinander Händchen hielt und dafür einige Blicke erntete. Als sie dann auch noch Arm in Arm die Bar verließen, machte einer der Pentagon-Mitarbeiter eine frotzelnde Bemerkung. Jemand anderes griff sie auf, ein Wort gab das andere, und schon spekulierte die Hälfte der Leute am Tisch, wer bei den beiden wohl oben, bzw. unten liegen würde. 

Irgendjemand steuerte einen „harmlosen“ Schwulen-Witz zu der Frage bei, als der aber von – fast – allen mit Gelächter quittiert wurde, schickte ein gewisser Colonel Gonzales, der sich den ganzen Abend über schon sehr witzig vorgekommen war, einen weit bösartigeren Witz hinterher. Und dann kamen die ganz typischen Aussagen, warum „Mann“ sich zur Not noch vorstellen konnte, es einem anderen „zu besorgen“ und die Spekulationen, was das für Männer sein mussten, die es „anders herum“ duldeten und wie stolz man darauf war, dass man nicht „so einer“ war.

Zum Glück bewahrte sie eine weitere Runde Getränke davor, dass das Thema noch weiter ausgewalzt werden konnte, denn als die Bedienung wieder gegangen war, diskutierten sie die Vorteile von kalifornischen Weinen verglichen mit europäischen. 

Jack atmete tief durch. Zum ersten Mal dämmerte ihm, dass sie hier in einem ganz tiefen Sumpf stecken könnten, wenn Daniel alles sehr persönlich genommen und jeden Witz und jeden Ausspruch auf sich bezogen hatte! Er hatte gedacht, dass auch Daniel die üblichen Frotzeleien inzwischen einfach überhörte – und war erstaunt festzustellen, dass sie bei Daniel offensichtlich tiefere Spuren als bei ihm hinterließen. Shit. 

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht so denke, wie diese Pentagon-Typen.“ 

„Weiß ich das wirklich?“, fragte Daniel aggressiv nach und ließ sich neben Jack gegen das Kopfende des Betts fallen. Er zog einen Zipfel der Bettdecke hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Mir ist bewusst, dass weder du noch ich jedes Mal zur Verteidigung aufrufen können, wenn jemand einen blöden Spruch loslässt. Aber das heute Abend war eine Stufe mehr. Du als Colonel und Vertreter des SGC hättest einschreiten können.“

„Ach ja? Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?“, schnappte Jack zurück – denn die Worte trafen ihn. Er hatte tatsächlich eine sarkastische Erwiderung auf der Zunge gehabt. Aber dann hatte er sie doch runter geschluckt, aus Angst dass das in dem Moment zu sehr nach Sympathiebekundung ausgesehen hätte.  
„Du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen! Das können nicht nur deine Freunde, sondern sogar deine Feinde bezeugen. Selbst wenn einer eine Stabwaffe auf dich gerichtet hat, hast du bisher noch immer was zu sagen gewusst.“  
„Das ist aber auch einfacher“, rutschte Jack spontan heraus, ehe er es richtig überlegt hatte.  
„Einfacher?“ Absoluter Unglauben schwang in Daniels Stimme mit. 

Da Jack nicht mit jemanden diskutieren wollte, der neben ihm saß und geradeaus an ihm vorbei die Tür anstarrte, rutschte er jetzt in die Mitte des Bettes und schaute Daniel ins Gesicht.  
Der weigerte sich, in Augenkontakt zu treten.  
„Ja, einfacher. Wenn ich dem Feind blöd komme, keine Angst zeige, ihn verspotte, nützt das auf Dauer gesehen meinem Ansehen. Denn du kannst nicht leugnen, die Schlangentypen da draußen lieben uns nicht gerade, ja, sie bekommen geradezu Respekt, wenn sie von SG-1 hören.“  
„Und im Umkehrschluss heißt das was?“, fragte Daniel mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme nach.  
„Wie?“  
„Wenn du den Pentagon-Burschen dumm kommst, verachten sie dich?“  
„Natürlich nicht!“  
„Dann lag es also am Thema?“ Auch Daniels Bewegungslosigkeit konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er stinksauer war. 

Jack fühlte sich in die Ecke getrieben. „Daniel…“ In einer beschwichtigenden, fast flehenden Geste hob Jack die Hände. Daniel hatte mit faszinierender Genauigkeit in nur drei, vier Sätzen das Kernproblem herausgearbeitet. Säuberlich seziert, schoss Jack durch den Kopf. Wie Dr. Fraiser, wenn sie an einem herumdokterte. Und es schmerzte ähnlich, auch wenn es eine andere Art von Schmerz war. 

„Ich…“. Plötzlich kippte Jacks schuldbewusste Stimmung und er fragte: „Hey, warum hast du denn die Leute nicht einfach gestoppt? Ein patentierter Dr. Jackson-Blick, der deutlich gemacht hätte, was für Primitivlinge sie sind, und ich bin sicher, die hätten ganz schnell klein beigegeben.“ Seit wann wälzte Daniel etwas auf ihn ab, was er genauso gut hätte selbst erledigen können? 

Daniel ließ ein leises Schnauben hören: „Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt derart wütend, einmal über diese Anhäufung von Vorurteilen, dann aber auch über dein Nicht-Einschreiten, dass ich mir in dem Moment selbst nicht über den Weg traute. Ich hatte nur Argumente im Kopf, die deine und meine Karriere unweigerlich beendet hätten - wenn ich überhaupt ein Wort herausgebracht hätte.“ 

Jack glaubte ihm aufs Wort. Manchmal war Daniel so voll von überschäumenden Gefühlen, meist aus Begeisterung für irgendeine neue Kultur oder die Lösung eines archäologischen Rätsels, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, dies in klare Sätze zu fassen. Dann wurde er rasend schnell, die Worte sprudelten aus ihm hervor, so dass ihm kaum jemand folgen konnte. Nicht auszudenken, er hätte die versammelte Gesellschaft in dem Moment tatsächlich mit all dem zugeschüttet, was ihm im Kopf herumgegangen war. Das hätte sicher zu einer ganzen Reihe roter Ohren geführt! 

Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass selbst der Linguist manchmal Verständigungsprobleme hatte. Versuchsweise streckte Jack eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Daniels Fuß, der ihm am nächsten war. Daniel zuckte, ließ die Berührung aber zu.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Daniel. Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen. Aber ehe ich mir das Richtige zurecht gelegt hatte… ich weiß auch nicht … war die Gelegenheit schon vorbei.“  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du nur deshalb nichts gesagt hast, weil du ganz, ganz tief in dir drinnen genauso denkst?“  
„Was?? Wieso sollte ich so was denken? Schon vergessen, dass ich gerade mit einem Mann im Bett bin?“ Verständnislos schüttelte Jack den Kopf.  
„Den Part meine ich nicht. Wir waren uns ja einig, dass es nichts bringt, den Leuten Munition zu liefern. Ich hatte mehr an den `wer „besorgt“ es wem´ Teil gedacht.“ 

Jack schluckte. Oh, oh, das steuerte ja auf ganz gefährliche Gefilde zu! „Nur weil du bisher… ich meine… weil…“  
„Genau, Jack.“ Daniel löste seine überkreuzten Hände und legte eine davon auf Jacks Knie. „Wir sind jetzt seit Pfingsten zusammen, das macht ein gutes halbes Jahr. Und in der Zeit habe ich bestimmt vier, fünf Versuche unternommen dich …“  
Jack unterbrach ihn: „Ich hatte angenommen, der Sex mit mir macht dir Spaß? Du hast dich jedenfalls niemals beschwert.“ 

 

„Jack, das war selbst für dich ein billiges Argument“, meinte Daniel mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Natürlich macht es mir Spaß. Und selbst wenn ich weiß, dass ich dein Ego nicht noch weiter füttern sollte – es ist überwältigend, toller als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können.“  
– Und gerade deshalb sollte ihm diese ganze Diskussion ja *eigentlich* auch an der Hutschnur vorbeigehen, denn seit wann gab er was auf die Ansichten anderer Leute? Aber es war nicht so.

Wie vorauszusehen, strahlte ihn Jack bei diesen Worten begeistert an, bis Daniel fortfuhr: „Aber…“  
„Kommt jetzt die Keule?“, unterbrach ihn Jack mit einem betont kläglichen Blick, so dass Daniel wider Willen grinsen musste.  
„Keine Keule. Nur eine Frage: warum hast du mich nie… gelassen? Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich muss es nicht unbedingt haben. Ich habe keine Beschwerden, so wie es jetzt ist, und wir haben ja auch lange gebraucht, um überhaupt… penetrativen Sex auszuprobieren, und wenn du wirklich nicht willst, ist das auch okay.“ Daniel war nervös, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, die Sache zu klären und der Befürchtung, damit einen Riss in ihrer Beziehung herauf zu beschwören, der nicht nötig war. 

„Nein, wirklich“, versicherte er, als er Jacks zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Es ist nur so, ich habe mich gefragt, warum willst du es nicht wenigstens einmal versuchen? Und deshalb sind mir die Gemeinheiten von heute Abend so schief runter gegangen. Weil ich mich gewundert habe, ob das nicht irgendwo auch deine Sicht der Dinge ist.“  
„Nein! Ich…“  
„Jack, könnte es nicht sein, dass diese Leute ein ganz klein wenig Recht haben? Dass du dir… männlicher vorkommst, wenn du… mich nimmst?“ Daniel kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Jack abwägend.  
Sofort hatte Jack ein Bild vor Augen, wie er hinter Daniel kniete, wie… männlich? war es das?... es sich für ihn anfühlte, in Daniel zu gleiten. „Oh Gott! Daniel! Du kannst Fragen stellen!“ Unangenehme, entlarvende Fragen, auf die der Archäologe wohl auch tatsächlich noch eine Antwort haben wollte. 

Keine vehemente Ablehnung mehr, musste Daniel denken. Dann war ja wohl etwas an seiner Feststellung dran gewesen, was ins Ziel getroffen hatte. Das Denken in feststehenden Rollen schien weit verbreitet zu sein.  
Jack stöhnte betont theatralisch, als er merkte, dass Daniel nicht aufhörte, ihn mit seinem „Ich-werde-diesem-Artefakt-sein-Geheimnis-entreissen-Blick zu fixieren. So erfreulich absolute Konzentrationsfähigkeit manchmal war, jetzt war sie einfach nur lästig. Mal sehen, wie er da wieder halbwegs intakt herauskam! Ablenkung tat wohl Not. 

„Also erstens“, er hielt seinen Daumen in die Luft, „solche Fragen stellt man nicht.“ Der Zeigefinger und der Mittelfinger unterstrichen die nächsten Punkte. „Zweitens: schon mal gar nicht jemandem, mit dem man gerade nackt im Bett liegt. Drittens: man macht dann wenigstens eine rhetorische Frage daraus! Viertens: …viertens… willst du wohl aufhören, so überheblich zu grinsen? Verdammt, Daniel!“ Jack versetzte Daniels Bein einen laut klatschenden Klaps. 

Sein Freund rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen auf. „Hör auf Zeit zu schinden, Jack. Du bist noch nicht vom Haken, nicht bevor wir die Frage endlich geklärt haben.“ Er streckte Jack eine Hand entgegen und forderte ihn auf: „Komm her.“  
Als Jack die Hand ergriff, zog er ihn neben sich, mit dem Kopf auf sein Kopfkissen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. Sie würden das jetzt klären! Jack würde sich dieses Mal nicht mit irgendwelchen Mätzchen rausreden können.  
Daniel war schon längst nicht mehr so wütend und enttäuscht wie zu Beginn des Abends - Jack hatte einfach diesen Effekt auf ihn. Mit Sicherheit war das jetzt eine bessere Ausgangssituation, eine solche Frage zu erörtern, als direkt nach seinen zornig vorgestoßenen Vorwürfen. 

Da Daniels ganze Haltung nun wieder mehr Gelassenheit ausstrahlte und die nachlässig mit seinen Brusthaaren spielenden Finger andeuteten, dass er zumindest auf dem besten Wege war, ihm seine Versäumnisse in der Hotelbar zu verzeihen, war Jack bereit, der Frage ein paar Augenblicke seine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Daniel hatte bestimmt Ehrlichkeit verdient, denn Jack kannte kaum einen redlicheren Mann als den Archäologen, selbst nach all den Jahren, die er schon mit dem Militär herumgehangen hatte. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, mit einem Blick in Daniels Augen, dass sie tatsächlich immer noch bei der Frage waren und Daniel sie nicht inzwischen vergessen hatte? …Nein, schade, das Interesse in den blauen Augen, hatte keinen Deut nachgelassen. 

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich so einen Psychokram hasse“, machte er noch einmal deutlich, damit klar war, dass das hier ein ganz großes Entgegenkommen seinerseits war.  
„Mach keine Staatsaffäre aus so einer einfachen Frage“, seufzte Daniel.  
Daniel hatte gut reden, der stand hier ja auch nicht am Pranger. Verdammt, er konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass er so empfand! „Scheiße, Daniel. Ja, vielleicht ist ein Funken Wahrheit dran“, platzte Jack heraus. 

„Oh.“ Aber Daniel war längst nicht so geschockt, wie er vermutet hatte, er hatte es wohl schon kommen sehen. „Aber es sollte doch…“, wollte Daniel mit einer Verteidigungsrede loslegen, als Jack ihm mit seiner Hand den Mund verschloss.  
„Vergiss nicht, ich bin Ende vierzig und habe mein ganzes Leben beim Militär verbracht. Da schleifen sich Denkweisen ein. Ganz besonders was ein echter Kerl ist. Die sind ja alle so knallhart die Burschen, du weißt es ja selbst. Und wie heißt es so schön? Alte Hunde lernen schlecht neue Tricks.“ 

Daniel würde mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen, welche Kompromisse Jack schon für ihn geschlossen hatte, und wie weit er sich für ihn schon von dem Bild, das die Army als Muster hochhielt, entfernt hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, so dass er nicht mehr von Jacks Hand behindert wurde und bemerkte sanft: „Dieser alte Hund hat es doch noch gelernt, einen Mann zu lieben.“ 

Oh, Mann! Man konnte darauf vertrauen, dass der Archäologe die ganz großen Worte parat hatte. Nicht einmal vor Beziehungskitsch schreckte er zurück! Das Blöde war, dass er in diesem Fall sogar Recht hatte. „Das ist wahr“, gestand ihm Jack zu und zog Daniel näher an sich heran. Das hatte er wirklich gelernt. Aber dafür hatte sich Daniel auch erst beinahe vom Balkon stürzen müssen. Erst dieser Augenblick, als er ihn dort abgrundtief verzweifelt hatte stehen sehen, hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. 

Jack ließ seine Hand über Daniels warme Haut gleiten, immer noch froh, dass er ihn im allerletzten Moment hatte vor diesem Schritt bewahren können. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Daniels Halsbeuge, leckte über den rasch schlagenden Puls an der Halsvene, vergewisserte sich hungrig, begierig des Lebens, das er dort pulsieren spürte. Jeder Herzschlag war eine Bestätigung.

Resolut verscheuchte Jack die melancholischen und nutzlosen Gedanken; er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn ihn irgendetwas aufgehalten hätte, wenn er auch nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen wäre. Er hob seinen Kopf, strahlte Daniel an und schlug grinsend vor: „Ich könnte jetzt Colonel Gonzales anrufen und ihm mitteilen, dass er ein Arschloch ist. Wärst du damit zufrieden?“

Daniel stöhnte: „Ich traue dir sogar zu, dass du das tun würdest!“ Wenn Jack in so einer Stimmung war, schlug er manchmal alle Vorsicht in den Wind. Schon manch ein Goa’uld hatte sich über Jacks loses Mundwerk gewundert. Aber Daniel wollte nicht, dass Jack seine Schlachten schlug. Mit jemandem wie Gonzales sollte er allein fertig werden. Für einen Moment überlegte Daniel, ob er noch länger auf der Klärung des „warum nicht?“ beharren sollte, dann entschied er, dass er Jack für einen Abend schon genügend Einsichten verschafft hatte. Sollte er erst einmal ein paar Tage darüber nachdenken. 

Um zu demonstrieren, dass die Inquisition fürs Erste beendet war, ließ Daniel seine Finger in Schlangenlinien über Jacks Brust und den Bauch nach unten gleiten und umfasste Jacks schlaffes Glied, das sich bei dem Kontakt aber sofort zu verhärten begann. Das war es, was wirklich wichtig war. Jacks Reaktion auf ihn, seine Macht, Jack zu dieser Reaktion zu bringen, nicht die Schubladen, in die manche Leute alles stecken wollten.

Endlich! Jack rollte ein wenig mit den Hüften, um den Winkel zu verbessern und lehnte sich nach vorn in Daniels Hand. In Daniels Griff war nichts Zögerndes. Daniel wusste genau, wie fest er angefasst werden wollte; und das hatte nichts mit männlich oder weiblich zu tun, sondern nur damit, wie gut er inzwischen seinen Körper kannte – nur das zählte. Gleitende Bewegungen, genau der richtige Druck, warme Hände, die sein Verlangen weckten. Jack konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich einer der Lästermäuler in diesem Moment ebenso gut fühlte wie er. Er lehnte sich noch ein paar Zentimeter vor, stieß fester in Daniels Hand und versuchte, einen Rhythmus zu finden, der seinem Bedürfnis nach schnellerem Tempo entgegenkam. 

Mit Daniel wären auch neue Entdeckungen mit Sicherheit erfreulich, musste Jack gerade in dem Moment denken, als Daniel nach unten rutschen wollte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit danach zu handeln.  
Jack hielt Daniel zurück, gab ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen und bemerkte wie nebenbei: „Wie wär’s, wenn ich Gonzales morgen früh anrufe und ihm berichte, was er alles verpasst, wenn er es nicht mal „anders herum“ ausprobiert?“  
„Jack!“ Der leicht genervt gesprochene Name war erst einmal eine automatische Beschwerde, bis Daniels Gehirn auch den verborgenen Teil der Botschaft verdaut hatte. Ein staunend-ungläubiges „Jack?“ folgte und Daniel bog seinen Kopf eine Handbreit zurück, um Jack ins Gesicht schauen zu können. 

Jack grinste breit, hoffte auf der einen Seite, dass Daniel lachend über das Angebot, das darin mitschwang, hinweg ginge, denn das, was sie da dank der Taktlosigkeit dieser Militärfuzzis herausgefunden hatten, war nach wie vor wahr. Er `in´ Daniel fühlte sich für ihn einfach besser an. Aber andererseits war Jack zum ersten Mal bereit zuzugeben, dass seine Weigerung – nein, seine geschickten Ausweichmanöver vor Daniels Verführungsversuchen – schon etwas damit zu tun hatten, wie er sich selbst sah. Erstaunlicherweise jedoch ohne Daniel die Rolle der Frau zuzuweisen. Das hatte er nie getan – hoffte er jedenfalls. Aber dann hätte sich Daniel mit Sicherheit schon früher beschwert. Aber Jack war auch klar, dass er nach seinem Geständnis von heute Abend wenigstens Bereitschaft signalisieren musste, sonst könnte Daniel auf Dauer mit seiner Rolle nicht zufrieden sein. Und wenn er ehrlich war, er auch nicht, wenn er wüsste, dass sich Daniel jedes Mal Gedanken darüber machte, ob er mehr gab, als Jack zu geben bereit war. 

„Erwischt?“, fragte Jack begeistert an.  
„Das kannst du wohl sagen!“  
„Du kannst aber trotzdem mit dem, was du da gerade machst, fortfahren“, schlug Jack vor und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung auf seinen Schoß, wo Daniels Hand untätig und schlaff herum lag. 

Noch zwei, drei Sekunden musterte Daniel Jacks Gesicht, aber dann war er sich sicher, dass Jack es ehrlich meinte, dass das Angebot nicht nur ein nettes Bonmot gewesen war, um ihn abzulenken. Er beugte sich vor, küsste Jack, ließ seine Zunge drängend zwischen Jacks Lippen gleiten, stoppte kurz, flüsterte: „Du verrückter Hund“, und setzte den Kuss fort. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was diesen Meinungsumschwung bewirkt hatte. Seine Hände glitten in Jacks Nacken, er streichelte über den Haaransatz und hielt gleichzeitig Jacks Kopf fest, um ihn atemlos zu küssen. Sein Knie glitt zwischen Jacks Beine und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, rollte er sich über ihn. Jack öffnete seine Beine für ihn, so dass er sich dazwischen legen konnte. Haut auf Haut, sein ganzes Gewicht auf Jack ruhend. Obwohl es eine Stellung war, die sie schon etliche Male eingenommen hatten, war sich Daniel sicher, dass auch Jack fühlte, dass es heute anders war. Wie ein Versprechen auf Kommendes. 

Jack stöhnte leise und bäumte sich ihm entgegen und Daniels rasch wachsende Erektion presste sich gegen Jacks Bauch. Die Symbolik des Augenblicks blieb Jack nicht verborgen, und er machte es Daniel deutlich, indem er sich etwas weiter öffnete und seine Füße über Daniels Unterschenkel gleiten ließ. 

Oh Gott, eine halbe Kapitulation! Eine kleine Gewichtsverlagerung und Daniel stellt fest, dass auch Jacks Schwanz inzwischen voll erigiert war. So ganz abgeneigt schien Jack also nicht zu sein. Er ließ ihn wissen, dass er das sehr zu schätzen wusste, murmelte ein leises: „Ja“ und rieb sich wieder und wieder gegen ihn. Gleitende Reibung, mit mal mehr, mal weniger Druck, Hitze zwischen den Körpern, ein beginnender Schweißfilm, der die Bewegungen noch sinnlicher machte. Kühlende Schauder, dort wo ihre Körper nicht aufeinander lagen, feuchte Wärme, wo Haut auf Haut rieb. Die Wechselwirkung der Eindrücke verstärkte den jeweils anderen, bis es nicht mehr zu entscheiden war, ob das Zittern von der Kälte oder der Hitze herrührte. 

Jacks Hände glitten über Daniels Rücken auf dessen Hintern und er zog Daniel noch fester auf sich. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er die Bewegung von Daniels Muskeln, wusste, dass jedes Zusammenziehen, einen weiteren Stoß gegen seinen Unterkörper bedeutete. Wie von selbst, korrigierte er den Rhythmus etwas, indem er Daniels Bewegungen verzögerte oder verstärkte. Seine Finger hart Daniels Pobacken umspannend, presste er Daniel fester und fester auf sich, erhöhte den köstlichen Druck und die Reibung, beschleunigte das Tempo. 

Daniel wusste nicht, ob er Jack gleich heute auf sein Versprechen festnageln sollte, aber er merkte, wie ihm die Situation mehr und mehr zu entgleiten drohte. Er stöhnte laut auf, als Jacks Hände seinen Hintern umspannten und ihn gegen Jacks hartes Glied drückten. Es sah nicht danach aus, als würden sie es noch lange herauszögern können und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob das ein weiteres von Jacks Hinhaltemanövern war. Wenn ja, würde es wohl Erfolg haben, denn seine Sinne drohten sich zu überladen. 

Bevor er sich ganz den Gefühlen ergab, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass das typisch Jack war, dass er es niemandem leicht machte und dass er für Jacks Hingabe wohl zu kämpfen hätte. Jack hatte nur seine prinzipielle Bereitschaft signalisiert, er musste eine Möglichkeit finden, sie umzusetzen. Und er musste seine eigne, stark ausgeprägte Kompromissbereitschaft einfach mal überwinden und genauso hart für das kämpfen, was er wollte, wie Jack das so ganz nebenbei tat.  
Aber nicht jetzt, denn Jacks keuchender Atem an seinem Ohr und in seiner Halsbeuge spornte ihn zu noch schnelleren Bewegungen an. Verengte sein Denken einzig und allein auf das Bestreben, jetzt endlich zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Jack mochte ein gerissener Schuft sein, aber das war Daniel im Moment ganz egal. Was zählte, war das wundervolle Gleichmaß, in dem sie sich aneinander rieben, die Lust, die die festen Berührungen durch seinen Körper jagten. 

`Die wussten echt nicht, was ihnen entging´, schoss es durch Jacks Kopf, als Daniel jetzt wieder seinen Mund in Besitz nahm, gierig mit der Zunge vordrang und dann ein tiefes Stöhnen hören ließ, das sich in ihm mit einem Vibrieren fortpflanzte, ihn einhüllte und alles in ihm zum Kribbeln brachte. Weiteres verlangendes Stöhnen und das Wissen, wie sehr Daniel ihn in diesem Moment brauchte und wollte ließen Jack kurzatmig werden.  
„Jetzt.“ Seine Hüften pressten sich noch fester und schneller gegen Daniel.  
„Gleich“, keuchte Daniel und versuchte sich Jacks Tempo anzupassen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel … doch auch das war zuviel.  
Für einen Augenblick war Jack bewegungslos und aufs Äußerste angespannt – dann spürte Daniel wie sich Jack zwischen ihnen verströmte, zitternd und von einem lauten Stöhnen begleitet. Auch Daniels ganze Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf Jacks Höhepunkt, er teilte mit ihm diesen intimen Moment, spürte das Zucken des Gliedes direkt an seinem eigenen, die Nähe war überwältigend. 

Erst als auch Jack wieder nach Atem schnappte, bewegte er sich erneut. Er musste jetzt, … er wollte… Jacks Hände, die für ein paar Sekunden untätig gewesen waren, wussten, was er brauchte, halfen ihm in seinen Rhythmus zurück und unterstützten seine Bewegungen. Jacks Hand zwängte sich zwischen ihre Körper und Daniel wollte sich auf die Knie hoch drücken, doch Jack ließ es nicht zu und zog ihn wieder auf sich. Ein Stromstoß fuhr durch Daniels Körper, als Jack einen jetzt glitschigen Finger durch die Vertiefung zwischen seinen Pobacken streichen ließ. Das war alles was es brauchte, kein Eindringen, nur die stetige sanfte Berührung und Daniel merkte, wie auch ihn sein Höhepunkt in rasch aufeinander folgenden Wellen überrollte. 

Jack hielt ihn fest, bis sich sein Atem normalisiert hatte und sein Muskeltonus deutlich erschlafft war. Dann rollte er ihn widerstandslos von sich herunter, ohne ihn ganz aus den Armen zu lassen.  
Sie waren beide verschwitzt und als Daniel die Augen öffnete, um ihn anzusehen, strich Jack ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Eine Geste, die sich Daniel nur gefallen ließ, wenn er so erschöpft und träge war wie jetzt. Bei Jack war es nicht anders – mehr Konditionierung als sie so wahrhaben wollten. 

„Alles Dummköpfe“, verkündete Daniel und angelte halbherzig mit seinem Fuß nach der Bettdecke.  
Jack half ihm und zog die Decke über sie beide. „Ja, selber schuld.“  
Daniel legte seinen Arm über Jacks Taille und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich heran. „Du kannst Gonzales Montag anrufen“, schlug er vor und beobachtete Jack genau.  
Jack grinste. In so einem Moment würde er Daniel alles versprechen. „Such schon mal die Nummer raus.“ Er verflocht seine Finger mit Daniels Fingern und küsste Daniels leicht geöffnete Lippen.  
Beruhigt, dass Jack zu seinem Part stand, erwiderte Daniel gähnend: „Hat noch Zeit. Kann auch ein anderer Montag sein.“ Sie hatten nicht alles geklärt, aber Jack war ehrlich mit ihm gewesen und was wollte er mehr. Mit ein paar Vorurteilen konnte er ganz gut leben. 

 

\----------ENDE--------

Antares, Sept.-Okt. 2006


End file.
